


Not Alone

by LadyViola101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViola101/pseuds/LadyViola101
Summary: After saving Hyrule from the Twilight, Link returns home to Ordon feeling unrested. Oneshot.
Relationships: Link/Ilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not Alone

The sun was setting over the peaceful and quiet Ordon village. An orange hue casting behind the trees, fading behind the sun. Before the incident with the twilight, the whole village had been caught up with it and the entire village was stricken with fear and anxiety. Everything wasn't quite the same after that, the children now had earlier curfews, even the adults of the village weren't outside passed night.

After the whole ordeal with the twilight being over, the residents were beginning to feel at ease again. After the battle, Link had returned home to Ordon. His return led to a celebration of his arrival and welcome home. His childhood friend, Ilia, had been there waiting for him like always ready to help him in any way she could. Link had always been grateful for a friend like her, ever since they were kids she had been overprotective and motherly. Of course, the children were more than happy for his return. Beth, Colin, and Talo had always looked up to Link.

Having been saved more than once has proven to them that they wanted to be like him when they got older. Little Malo had stayed behind in Kakariko village to save his shop. Link had visited it more than enough times and was impressed that such a small child could run a successful business. Things were starting to get better in Ordon, the annual goat herding contest was just around the corner and everyone was making necessary preparations. The mayor, Bo, will be hosting the event and Fado along with Talo would be joining as well.

"Hey, Link! over here!" Talo shouted. Link had been preparing the sheds at Fado's all day, wiping the sweat off his brow he walked over to the young boy.

"Something the matter Talo?" he said. Link could tell there was something that was bothering the child. Talo usually did everything without a second doubt. Talo looked down at his feet, kicking a few rocks before answering.

"It's just, I've never been to a competition before! I mean I heard goats but this, I'm not sure if I can do it."

Link gave a reassuring smile. "As long as you try you're best, you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, if you don't win we won't look at you any different than before." Talo rubbed the back of his head with a half-smile. "I guess so, but what about Beth? I can't mess up in front of her! I'll practice more, see ya around Link!"

Link chuckled to himself as Talo ran off to the ranch before turning around and heading off to where Epona was. His beloved horse had been recovering in the Ordon spring since yesterday. Ilia made sure he didn't use his horse at all before the contest, having been with him all throughout his travel in Hyrule his horse was in much need of a break. Ordon spring was his favorite place to go in Ordon, his best and worst memories had been there.

Link opened the wooden gate and saw Ilia with Epona, with a gentle smile on her face. Immediately linked recalled the time where he and Ilia were in the spring, her wishing him a safe journey when suddenly they were attacked. both of them had been knocked out during the attack, that was the beginning of the disaster that would forever change his life. Upon entering the spring, Ilia looked up from Epona to see Link and an instant smile brightens her face.

"Epona is ready, she's healed up nice since yesterday."

Link helped her gather the saddle and set it on Epona's back. He noticed her fur was no longer dirty and had a nice sheen. "Thanks for this Ilia, you didn't need to do all of this for me."

Ilia put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly looking worried. "Link, how have you been since you came back? lately, you've been either in your house or working all day long. Are you recovering well?" Ilia without fail could always tell when something was bothering him. Taking a deep sigh, Link went over to sit on the grass, Ilia doing the same and taking a seat next to him.

"Ever since I saved Hyrule, things aren't quite the same anymore. Coming back to Ordon, I didn't expect things to be exactly the same. But I can't help but feel like something is missing. like I don't quite belong anywhere."

Ilia knew Link to be very independent, he was never the one to be couped up in a house all day long and he certainly wasn't the lazy type either. That was something she admired about him, never missing an opportunity to take risks and explore the unknown. To everyone, he was a true hero and nothing could change that.

"Link, of course, you belong. Things just wouldn't be the same around here without you." Ilia said.

Link gave a small smile, taking a piece of the plant from the ground that's used as Eponas whistle. "I've been offered to station as the Princess royal guard. Thinking back on it, I don't think I could. Even though I saved Hyrule, I don't want to be seen as someone with high status."

Ilia looked at him with sympathy, before looking down at the clear water. "I understand that. It must hard attain the title as a hero."

When the children had gotten taken by Bulbin, he had gone and saved them without a moment's doubt. Same with Ilia, it was pure love and determination that saved them. After that, he was thrust into the open world. With the help of his companion, Midna banished the twilight from this realm and saved the Kingdom.

"Saving you and the kids was out of pure instinct, something that I would gladly do over again. I guess me finding out I was the chosen hero...I didn't have time to react to anything, time was a blur." Link said.

Ilia stared at the water, comprehending what he was saying. Nothing made her more happy than seeing Link happy, and right now it was her priority to help him achieve peace of mind. "You did save us, and to me, that's all that matters. You did your duties as a hero and now that you're here home, with us, your family, you don't have to worry about saving the world anymore." Ilia said. She scooted closer to Link, resting her head on his shoulder. "You have a home here, it's normal to a little out of place after saving Hyrule. You don't need to keep lamenting on the past."

Link smiled, feeling some comfort from her words. He had to admit, moments like these made him wish he wasn't so secretive. Always holding back his emotions to put on a face to everyone, and people like Ilia always knew when he was ready to talk.

"Even though I have a title as a hero, I'll always think of myself as a simple farm boy." Link said. Ilia giggled, taking ahold of his hand. "You're our simple farm boy," Ilia laughed.

"Hey! Link! Ilia! you over there?" a voice yelled.

Link and Ilia stopped laughing and got up, brushing themselves off. "Looks like the goat tournament is about to begin." Link said.

In the distance, Beth, Talo, and Colin came running from up the trail. All three of them were huffing out of breath by the time they were there.

"Are you guys ready for the tournament?" Ilia asked. Colin was also joining the tournament, along with Talo. The once shy boy was now a confident young man, taking after Link.

"Were ready! and boy I can't wait to beat Colin in this game. Isn't that right beth?" Talo said. Colin nudged Talo playfully, "You wish, we'll see who wins!"

Link chuckled, watching as the three of them banter. "Alright you three, let's get going before Bo wonders where we are." Link said. Link and Ilia followed behind the children, hand in hand.

The hero realized something that day, that he wasn't alone, and that he was surrounded by family.


End file.
